Child Recovered
by lucarioLOVER56
Summary: When a Riolu finds a baby in the woods, how will him and his mother take it? Will they take care of the child? Will the two finally have a family again? Read here to find out! Rated T for later violence w/ blood and curse words.
1. Child Recovery

Child Recovered

'A family, consisting of a Lucario in her mid-20s and a young, male Rilou, live together as mother and son in the woods. But what happens when their family suddenly grows, as they find a baby left to die near their house? Will they keep the baby? Will they try to find it's parents, and figure out what the HELL is wrong with them? Find out in this seemingly heart-warming story...

It was a nice day out, and a young Rilou, Dash, was fixing to go outside. "Hey mom," he called out, "I'm gonna go outside for a minute!" "Okay, honey. Just don't go too far!" Jennifer, the mother of Dash, called back. They were both very intelligent, learning how to speak humans, and having built a house with his father years ago.

When Dash's father, Viktor, was still alive, he arranged for them to have running water, and working lights. He had taught Jennifer how to speak before they decided to have Dash. Three months after he was born, Viktor died in a car wreck while he was crossing the street. Two cars collided, and one had hit with such force, it had bounced back and hit the unsuspecting Lucario head-on. He died instantly, suffering major wounds to the skull, neck, and part of his rib cage. When Jennifer found out, she was absolutely crushed. Have Dash not been there, she would have wanted to be killed with him. But she had Dash to take care of, in place as a mother and now a father.

Dash went to the front door, opened it, and looked outside for a minute. He let the wind flow against his silky blue and cream fur. Although his mother's fur was purple and black, he got most of his traits from his dad. He got Viktor's looks, but Jennifer's personality. He was very kind, but if you ever got on his bad side, or caught him under pressure, he would lose control, as he did once when he had been caught going to the bathroom behind the bushes (Since he had been holding it for hours that day, and couldn't stand it for another second) by some other Pokémon, to which they laughed at him. Dash barely got done before he started chasing them around like a maniac.

So, Dash decided to take a walk around his favorite walk space. It was the one he, his mother, and his father had walked on many times before. He liked the path because it reminded him of his dad. There were also many beautiful sights to see. After a couple minutes of walking down the path, he came to his favorite spot. There was a drop-off (To which, of course, Viktor had put safety rails over) that looked like paradise. There was a nice little waterfall, many big leaves and flowers covering part of it, and a little island-looking space in the middle of the lake that formed at the end of the waterfall. He can barely remember his father telling him that this is where he was made. They went down to the shore of that little island, made love, and a month later, poof! There was their 'little miracle!' as Jennifer and Viktor used to call him. Jennifer still does.

After looking at the beautiful sight for a couple of minutes, Dash decided to head back home. On the way back, he saw something very strange.

Jennifer was still at the house, doing some dishes. She put down her washcloth, seeming a bit worried about her son. _'Dash has been gone for…' _She glanced at the clock. _'45 minutes now… I'd better check on him.' _She went to the door and pulled it open. _'He's probably just looking at the view again… I don't know why I'm worrying so mu-' _"Mom!" She stopped her thought short. She memorized where the shout came from, then sprinted towards the trail. "I'm coming, Dash!" She screamed out, terrified at what she might see.

When she finally found her son, he was looking down at the floor. She also heard crying, but it definitely was not Dash's. She came over to his side, and gasped at what she saw. It was a human baby, wearing a little toboggan and wrapped in a filthy cloth, crying weakly. "Oh my goodness…" She almost whispered, moving to pick up the child. By looking at the baby closer, she saw that it was a male, and it looked as if it had been here for days. "Who… Who would ever think of doing…" She saw a piece of paper sticking out of the baby's hat. She got the paper and read it. _"I can't take it anymore. He won't stop crying. I've tried everything. Breast feeding, pacifiers, bottles of milk, sleep… it won't shut up. I can't take it…" _Jennifer stopped reading the note there. She was so filled with rage at whoever did this that her hands shook, and her left eye twitched slightly. "Who… Who… Who would ever do this to a child… because it wouldn't stop crying…" She started breathing heavily. "Mom…? Are you okay…?" Said Dash, starting to get scared for the child's sake and his own. Jennifer stopped shaking at the sound of her son's voice. "Y-yes, son… I'm… fine. Let's get this poor child back home, he looks like he's fixing to..." Her eyes started tearing up, hating the thought of any child dying at such a young age. With that, they both hurried to get the baby to safety.

When they got home, the first thing that Jennifer did was try to get the child to eat. She remembered that Dash's favorite meal when he was this little was mashed carrots, so she got right to work on it. Meanwhile, Dash was trying to coax the baby to stop crying. "There, there… It's okay now…" He said very softly to the baby, knowing that that calmed him down when he was younger. He had a surprisingly vast memory. When his mother came back in, she had a nice little bowl of mashed carrots with a little spoon. "Dash… I'm going to try feeding the baby. Could you run some bath water for me?" She asked, picking up the spoon and getting a little bit of food, letting the baby taste it, to which he liked. "Yes, mom." He ran to the bathroom to start the water. _'I'll make it nice and warm for him, he must be so cold…' _Dash thought, turning the warm water faucet a bit more, to get the bath nice and warm for the baby. After the tub was filled, he plugged the tub and went to check on how the feeding was going. He saw that the baby had eaten almost all of the carrots. His mom noticed him, and laughed softly. "He was a very hungry little boy! I'll try feeding him again after we get him cleaned up." She said, picking up the baby and carrying him gently to the bathroom. Dash looked at the baby, noticing immediately that he was not crying anymore. He sighed with relief. _'Thank goodness…' _He thought, rushing over to join his mom in the bathroom. He got in the bathroom, went to his mother's side, and peered into the tub, to see that the baby was, indeed, VERY dirty. The water was a lightly murky color. "My goodness…" Jennifer said, pulling the plug, letting some water out, and letting the water run. "He must have been out there for a little while… I'm so proud of you for finding him, Dash. Without you, he'd probably be…" She stopped her thought short again. She hated thinking about death. "What, mom?" "Nothing, sweetheart…" She said, grabbing a bottle of conditioner and putting some in her paw, rubbing it into the baby's skin. The baby started laughing. "Mom! The baby!" Dash said happily, loving that the baby was laughing so quick after they had found him. "Yes! He has such a cute laugh~ Almost like yours when you were little, Dash!" Jennifer said, with so much glee she could explode, thinking that she made an under-nourished baby laugh. After a couple of minutes of washing the giggling baby, Jennifer washed him off and got a towel, wrapping it around the baby's now shiny-clean skin. "I wonder who would ever do this to a human this cute…" Thought Dash out-loud. _'Yeah… I wonder where that sorry excuse of a mother is now…' _Thought Jennifer angrily, deciding that if she were to ever see this child's mother, she would beat the life out of her. She then thought back to the child. Then she looked at Dash. "You know… I wonder if we should… keep this child…." _Keep this child… keep this child…_ Dash heard that one line and thought this was a dream come true. "You mean… He could be my…" Dash gasped, very surprised at this thought. "He could be my new brother!?" Jennifer thought about that for a second. "Hmm… Would you like him to be?" Jennifer asked, already knowing where this was going. "YES! Yes, oh, please, mom!" Dash said, a little more enthusiastically than Jennifer would have thought. "Wow… well… okay, then." The Lucario said, now deciding to devote herself to this child's safety. "YAAAY!" Dash screamed, surprisingly doing a backflip. "Wait… what should his name be, then, mom?" Jennifer was surprised at the question his son had just asked him. He wanted to let HER decide. "…WOW… um…" She thought hard for a good human name, but also one that sounded like a Lucario's name. She sat down on the couch, rubbing her chin. This human didn't look like a Viktor… but much less looked like it could use a Lucario's name, even much less a Pokémon's name. So she thought of all the good human ones she knew. Then something popped in her head.

"Hm… how about… Ben?" Dash paused, thinking about his new brother's name. "It sounds good to me!" He confirmed. "Okay! Dash, let me introduce you to your new baby brother, Ben!" She held Ben up, smiling widely when he giggled as he was lifted. "Welcome home, Ben!" The Rilou said, overjoyed that he now had a brother. _'A brother… a HUMAN brother… someone who will be my best friend forever…' _Dash happily thought to himself. His mother yawned. "Well, Dash, it's time to head on to bed. I'll let little Ben here sleep with me tonight." She said, looking sadly down at the disappointed Rilou's face. "Aww! Can't he sleep with me tonight? I want to make sure he's safe!" He said, not quite settling well with not being able to sleep with his younger brother. "Aww… that's cute… if you want, Dash, you can sleep with me AND Ben, if you'd like!" She said. "OOOOH! Yes, yes, yes!" Rilou said, already running towards Jennifer's bedroom.

When the three got in the bed, Dash slept right next to Ben, as did Jennifer. _'Well… would you look at that… It's like I have a… happy little family again…I just hope that Ben doesn't mind having a Lucario as a mother…' _Thought the purple Lucario, feeling so enlightened by the fact that her life's happiness was slowly stitching itself back together. _'Ben… I promise that I will be a proper mother to you… and Dash… I'll ensure that you have the best time with your new brother… I love you both…' _She finished, cuddling the two in her arm and slowly drifting to sleep.

Well, there you go! I loved writing this! In fact, I'll probably make a part two! Hope you guys enjoyed this, and see you next time! 3


	2. Child Protection

Child Protection

A month has passed since Jennifer and Dash had found the baby, Ben. They have been living happily together. Ben has changed little by little, and is learning from his mother and brother. But, what happens when the mother returns for her baby, ashamed of what she has done? Will Jennifer give Ben back? Or will she kick this woman to the curb? Let's find out now~

A month has passed since Ben had been found by Jennifer and Dash. Since then, Ben has been through outstanding care by the two. Dash has been teaching him how to walk, and play games such as Hide-And-Seek. Although Ben still needs to improve a little on walking, he was great at finding places in the house to hide. Once, Ben had been hiding for 10 minutes straight, and Dash had been so worried, he had Jennifer try to help him find Ben. When they found him, he was in the kitchen, hiding in the large cupboards under the sink. They were both shocked to see that he had gotten in there, much less stayed hidden for that long. Dash was very impressed. Only a month of being there and Ben was already better at Hide-And-Seek than he was! That month, he had also said "Dash". His older brother was so happy that Ben's first word was his older brother's name. Jennifer said that day, "I think he likes you, Dash!"

The month was coming to a close, and fall was just around the corner. Jennifer had gotten Ben a present, since she knew he would need it at this time of year. She had gotten Ben a special purple scarf, with his name in black. The scarf had little blue and cream colored yarn streams coming out of the ends. The streams were Dash's idea, because since Jennifer had her fur colors on the scarf, he wanted his to be on the scarf as well. Jennifer thought this was a good idea, since she thought it would symbolize their little family. When Jennifer gave the scarf to Ben, he automatically hugged it and said "Mama". Jennifer almost cried tears of joy when she heard that. She knew that that scarf would be with him for a long time.

The middle of the month came, and Ben had officially turned a year old. Jennifer decided that due to Ben's looks, his birthday must be somewhere in that month, which was August. Dash agreed, so they threw him a little party. When Ben got his piece of cake, he made a big mess of it, which Jennifer thought was Dash all over again. After the small party was over, and after Jennifer and Dash had gotten done cleaning up the mess, they decided to try letting Ben take a nap. Ben was very tired, so he went right to sleep when he got in Dash's old crib. "He looks so… peaceful, mom. I'm so happy to have him as a brother. He's awesome!" Dash said, giving his mom's leg a hug. The purple Lucario picked up his son and nuzzled his neck. "I'm glad to have him as a second son. You know, I'm really happy you found him, Dash. Good work." Jennifer gave his son a playful noogie, then Dash yawned. "I'm pretty exhausted after today, mom. I might go to bed, too." Dash said, half surprising his mom. He had never been… willingly tired before. "Wow, are you sure, Dash?" "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll stay in here with Ben." Dash climbed into his old crib, which he still fit perfectly in, even with Ben inside. He got comfortable next to his brother, and when Ben felt Dash's silky fur rub against his skin, he turned over and hugged him like a teddy bear. "Aww… Hold on, let me get the camera!" Jennifer said, rushing to the kitchen to get the slim camera from her bedroom. She took a picture of the two, and thought she would post in online later.

Jennifer left the two in the bedroom, closing the door as she did so. She went to sit on the recliner. She then had some time to think to herself. _'Wow… I really thought Ben would be more of a handful… Dash really is helping a lot! I'm so proud of him… I wonder if he will grow up to be like Viktor…' _She stopped thinking for a moment and looked at a close-by picture of her and Viktor. Viktor was a very tall and handsome Lucario, having regular Lucario fur, beautiful hazel eyes, underneath his favorite plaid shirt, he had a 6-pack, although his arms and legs didn't look too muscly, and since he couldn't see well, he wore the cutest square-frame glasses while they were dating, until they decided to have Dash, where Viktor decided to get contact lenses. Jennifer missed him so much. _'If only he could be here now… I'm sure he'd set a great example for Ben…' _After that short thought, she heard a knock on the door. _'That's odd… we don't have any neighbors around here, and we surely don't have anyone planning on coming… that I know of…' _The purple Lucario thought, heading for the door. She opened it and was half shocked to see what she saw behind it. A woman, who looked- and smelled- like she had been on some kind of illegal drug, looked like she was also about 20 or so, wore a faded green, loose shirt and jeans, and had a knife holster on her belt. _'A knife holster… who the hell is this woman…? Why does she look and smell so funny…?' _The woman finally spoke. "I know you." _'What the hell…?' _"You took my baby. I want him back. NOW." Jennifer finally realized who this woman was, and what she was after. It was Ben's former mother, and she was coming to take him away from her. Jennifer could feel her blood pressure rise. She stood at the foor of the door for a couple of minutes, looking at the woman with hatred and disgust. "Well? What are you waiting for? Give him back!" Jennifer stepped quickly right in front of the woman, closing the door with a slam. She then got an inch away from her with the meanest look on her face. "**Listen, you**_** bitch**_**… I don't give a damn who you are, or what your reasons are, but you do NOT… EVER… throw a child out like that. That is SICK. All because he was crying… I ought to knock the piss out of you right now. I will say this only ****once****. You will get the **_**fuck**_** off of my property, or I will make you WISH you were dead. Are we understood?"** Jennifer said, silently yelling at the woman, with all the rage she could show. The woman quickly pulled out a knife and held it towards Jennifer's stomach. "You will give me my child… Or I will kill you right here and take him **myself**. I am trying to rid you of a bu_rden here…"Burden here… Burden here… _Echoed through Jennifer's mind. She kicked high and knocked the knife out of the woman's hand. The knife landed with the tip in the ground, pointing straight up. Then, Jennifer shot a punch at the woman's face. Direct hit. The woman fell to the ground with a thump. Her nose was broken and bleeding badly, but she was still conscious. The Lucario quickly walked to the woman and held her by her shirt collar. _"He is NOT a burden, you WHORE!" _She yelled, then threw another hard punch at the woman's head. It was another direct hit, in the nose, causing blood to splatter on Jennifer's fist and face. The woman got out of Jennifer's clutches somehow and took a jab at Jennifer's stomach. She only hurt the Lucario a little bit, due to how enraged she was. Jennifer picked up the woman, ripped the holster off her belt, and threw her to the ground. She went to pick up the knife, then came back with it backwards in her hand, as if to stab the woman. She got on her knees and held the woman down by her neck. She held the knife up, about to stab the woman straight in the heart. She paused there, thinking about what she was fixing to do. _'My God… What have I become…? I'm fixing to murder this woman… I can't do that… that's just… not like me…' _Jennifer thought, slowly lowering the knife. She looked deep into the woman's eyes. "If you ever… **ever…** come back here… I will not hesitate to kill you. **Do you understand me?**" The woman nodded quickly. The Lucario let go of the woman's neck and got off the ground. She pointed towards the west road. "Get… the **fuck**… out of my sight… now…" The woman slowly got up and limped over towards the direction of the road. She looked back for a second, with a tear streaming down her eye. The Lucario pointed the knife at her, warning her to hurry. The woman limped as fast as she could. Jennifer decided to keep the knife. She would probably need it one day.

She went back inside. _'I… can't believe I did that… But it was completely necessary… definitely…' _She thought, looking at the paw that had dried blood spattered on it. _'I hope the kids didn't hear any of that… the kids-' _Jennifer rushed quickly, but quietly, to the kids room, and gently opened the door. They were still asleep, in the same position they had been left in. _'Thank goodness…'_ Thought the mom, relieved. She quietly closed the door and went to wash off her fur.

After Jennifer had got done washing, she got out of the shower to find Dash standing there. She let out a gasp and covered her breasts and vagina. "U-uh… Dash… Hi… Did you sleep well…?" Jennifer asked her son, starting to blush deeply. But then she realized she was acting silly; It wasn't like Dash hadn't seen her breasts and vagina before. She uncovered them, feeling a bit more relieved. Dash looked as if he didn't care at all about the action. "Yes, mom, I slept well, but I don't know about Ben…" Jennifer's eyes went wide, and her heart instantly started beating hard. "W…What do you mean…?" She stuttered. "Well, I woke up a little while ago, while he was still asleep, and tried my aura reading. He seemed calm on the outside, but his aura was… strange…" He said, surprising his mom with his seriousness. It was like he was becoming an adult faster every second. "Oh… Well… What do you mean by 'strange'?" She asked, and was quite as confused as Dash when he told her this. "Well… it was… a _cube_ instead of a sphere, and it was blue, but… _tinted?..._ with a black coating…" '_Tinted…' _Thought Jennifer, quite curious as to how a being's aura could be 'tinted', whatever that meant. "If you want, you can go take a look for yourself… Just please… be careful with him… I'd feel so bad if anything happened to him…" Dash said, having a really upset and worried look on his face. After hearing that, and after looking at that face, Jennifer understood just how important Ben had become to Dash. She thought that was so sweet. "Let's go see about your brother, Dash." And with that, the two headed off towards the bedroom.

Well, I decided to stop it here, because if I kept going at this point, the story would've taken FOREVER if I hadn't stopped it there. I will definitely make a part three, though! I hope you guys enjoyed this!

3


	3. Powers Unseen

Powers Unseen

Umm… Copyright…?

Jennifer: Copyrights go to their respected owners.

Oh! Right, and, uh…

Dash: No flaming!

Yes, and… uhhh…

Jennifer & Dash: Enjoy!

When the two got into the bedroom, Jennifer shut the door. She walked over to the child and checked his aura. Sure enough, it was very positive, but somehow… tinted with a bit of dark aura. Jennifer went over her studies in the aura. She remembered lots of things, like moods and personalities, but never anything like… this. "Hey… I can remember who taught me my ways with the Aura… Maybe he can help us." She said, faintly remembering a certain Lucario who lived in a palace with a man named Sir Aaron. "Do you really think so, mom? Do you even know where the guy is?" Dash asked, an ear perking up with curiosity. "Yes. He's not far away. Can you carry Ben?" Dash quickly got into the crib and gently picked up the sleeping baby. He then jumped out with him, and held him up. "Guess that answers that question. We can't leave him here; That woman might come back-" "What woman?" Dash asked, interrupting his mom's sentence. Jennifer had forgotten that the two were asleep while she fought the woman, and realized that she just mentioned her out loud. She facepawed herself. "Never mind… let's just hurry. Are you ready?" She looked at her son, who was standing with the baby held in one hand, and saluting like a soldier with the second paw, standing up straight. "Yes, sir-uh-ma'am!" He said, his voice firm. Jennifer smiled lightly, then went to the door. She opened it, and went outside with her two sons. She shut and locked the door, and with that, the two headed off to see Jennifer's "master" once again.

They walked for maybe an hour or so before Dash had a conversation that completely shocked his mom. "Hey, mom…" Dash paused to look directly at Jennifer. "Yes?" "I think I'm going to evolve soon. I'm looking at myself and noticing quite a bit of me has changed over the years. Like, for instance, my vocabulary and physical changes?" Jennifer's eyes were wide open. She couldn't believe that her son was talking like this. He really _was_ changing fast… "U-umm… What kind of 'Physical changes', dear?" "Well… Haven't you noticed that the spikes on my arms are getting a bit pointier, and my fur's getting shaggy?" Jennifer looked at her son carefully, now seeing the features he was talking about. She suppressed a gasp. "Wow… I never noticed until now… How long have you been noticing this?" "Well, for about… A year or two now…?" Jennifer still kept her reaction. "Then, Dash, that means you _will _evolve, very soon! Wow, you're growing fast!" She said, now looking forward to seeing how he will look when he's fully grown. "Really? Neat!" He said, and they continued walking.

They finally reached the castle, and knocked on the door. The man who answered almost noticed her immediately. "Well, hello the- Wait… Are you… Jennifer, by any chance?" She nodded. "It is very good to see you again, Aaron." Sir Aaron jumped at her voice. "And you learned how to communicate like a human! Absolutely amazing!" He regained his posture. "You have a very beautiful voice, Jennifer! Congratulations!" Jennifer blushed. "Oh, thank you. I've known how to speak for quite a while. Is your Lucario here, by any chance?" Sir Aaron made a face. "Oh, yes… But unfortunately, he's been in quite a bad mood recently… Maybe you can come and cheer him up?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "You want _me_ to cheer up _him_? Well, I'll definitely try… By the way, I'd like for you to meet my children, Dash and Ben." She held out her arms to the two, and Sir Aaron looked shocked. "Well… That's definitely interesting… How did you get a human baby…?" He asked, staring at the child resting in the Riolu's arms. "Oh, well… It's a very long story. I'll have to discuss it with you later, perhaps. For now, I need to see Lucario. There's something… Strange about the baby boy's Aura…" She said, and Sir Aaron nodded. "Of course. Maybe we can find out together. Right this way." He gestured for them to follow him, and they went to find his Lucario, which Jennifer always called him "Dante", due to his personality.

They came upon a large door, which had a strange humming sound coming from the other side. Jennifer heard a growl come from the inside. _'Must be Dante… He does seem a bit under the weather…' _"Indeed." Sir Aaron said, which startled Jennifer. She did not know he could also read thoughts. "Well… Good luck. Maybe he will feel a bit better, with you here." He said quietly, as if he was trying not to let Dante hear him. _'Too late, I'm afraid… Who is there?' _Said a strange, deep, familiar voice. Jennifer registered it instantly, and knocked on the door. _'Dante… It's me, Jennifer…! Can you let me-erm-us in…? It is quite urgent…' _She telepathically said back, to which she heard a surprised gasp. The humming stopped, and instead, she heard light footsteps coming towards the door. She looked at Sir Aaron, then at Dash, then back to the door. It opened slightly, and within the cracks popped out a blue and black head with long, pointy ears, sticking straight up in the air. It was Dante, who seemed as if he hadn't aged a bit. _'J-Jennifer…?' _He said, shocked in awe. _'Hello, Dante. I'm in need of your assistance.' _The Lucario slowly opened the door and stepped out. Dash was impressed by how young he looked, even though he sounded as if he were 60 years old or so. _'Wow, Jennifer… You have… Grown so much… I almost didn't recognize your voice…!' _He walked up to Jennifer, and examined her closely. Then, he took a look at Dash and Ben, and his ears perked up even more than they were before. _'You… Have a human child…? How…?' _He asked, looking at the baby a little closer than he should have. _'It's just like I told your master… A long story… But we will explain that later, okay…? There's something… A bit off about the child's Aura… I can't seem to identify it… I was hoping maybe you could help…?_ ' The Lucario nodded. _'Yes, I can… Step into this room, and we will see what we can find… Is the child asleep…?' 'Yes, he is…' 'Then this shouldn't take long… I will need you to set him down on this table…' _They all stepped into the room, and Dante held out his arms to hold the child. Jennifer handed the child over, and the Lucario sat him down gently on the table. He began to read it's aura. After a bit of reading, he paused and looked shocked. He immediately turned to face Jennifer. _'It's… Truly fascinating… Do you know what this child possesses…?' _Jennifer looked confused, and shook her head. _'This child has powers unimaginable… He just needs to… Unlock them… He needs to adapt to that power…' _Jennifer made a very stiff, confused expression. _'Dante, I know that you may think that, but… How could an infant possibly possess that kind of power, much less use it…?' 'No, no…! He must learn how to use it when he develops… Maybe about… How old is he now…?' _Jennifer thought for a moment. _'Maybe about a year old… Why…?' _The Lucario slowly came closer to her. _'Then… It should only be about thirteen more years until…' 'Until what…!? What's wrong with my baby…?' _Jennifer asked, now seeming scared about how he sounded. _'Thirteen more years until… He can use his Dark Aura…'_ Jennifer understood then. Due to Ben's tragic past, he had lots of bad memories. Which means those memories turned into sorrow, which turned to anger, then to a powerful force controlled by those two evil things. Dark Aura. Her child possessed it. _'My goodness…' _Dante looked at Ben, then back towards Jennifer and Dash. _'If you would like… You could leave the child here-'_ Dash heard that much, and he immediately jumped on the table and shielded his half-brother. He looked sad, yet angry. "No! I can't let you take him! I don't want anything to happen to him! Please!" He screamed, almost waking up the dozing child. Dante immediately countered his words. _'Child… Dash, Is it…? I will not let anything happen to your… Brother… I will ensure his safety… Me and my master will train him to use his Aura for good when he is old enough… You must understand that right now, he is actually quite dangerous, with all of that evil power locked inside of him, just waiting to be released…' _He said, and Dash still had a tear streaming from his eye. He looked towards his brother, then looked back at Dante, and wiped the tear and took a long, deep breath. "O-okay… Please be careful with him…" Jennifer tapped Dante's shoulder. _'He is very sensitive about Ben… He loves him so much, it scares me… It seems that he loves him even more than I do…' _She explained, and the Lucario nodded. He turned back to Dash. _'I will ensure that your brother will be the same young boy he always was… All I ask of you is that you do not worry…' _He said, and Dash nodded. "Okay. I won't. Just let me do one more thing before we go…" He asked, and the Lucario gestured, as if saying 'Go ahead'. Dash turned around and crouched, being eye-level with Ben's cheek. He kissed it softly. "I love you, brother. I'll miss you." He softly said to the baby, who in turn smiled in his sleep. Jennifer was crying a bit, thinking that the whole moment was just too sweet. Dash lightly hopped off of the table and went over to his mother, holding on to her leg. Jennifer patted the Riolu on the head, and looked at Dante. _'So… Can we at least come and see him every once in a while…?' _The Lucario nodded. _'Of course… But try not to come too often after he turns about… Eleven… We will begin training at that age… Until then, me and everyone at the castle will make sure to take upmost care of your child… I promise you… Consider it a present from me for being such a good student while I had you…' _Jennifer blushed and bowed. _'It was a pleasure… _Master..._ Please, Dante… Do take care…'_ The blue Lucario smiled a bit. _'I will certainly keep that in mind…' _Sir Aaron seemed shocked at Dante's sudden behavior.

After they had all said their farewells, Jennifer and Sir Aaron talked for a bit. "Incredible… You actually got him to smile again! Who ever knew seeing him help someone would make him this happy!" He said ecstatically. "Well… You never know, do you?" She giggled for a moment, then resumed with her speech. "Again, Aaron, thank you so much for you and Dante's help. I couldn't be more grateful. At least I know he will definitely be safe now." Sir Aaron blushed. "Oh, well, it's an honor to help you, madam. Please stop by any time you feel like you want to give him a visit, please!" Jennifer nodded. "We certainly will!" Dash waved to Sir Aaron. "It was nice to meet you, mister Aaron!" The man smiled and laughed. "Well, it was nice to meet you, too, Dash! Please come again soon!" The two headed off, and Jennifer said one last thing to Sir Aaron. "Oh, yeah, and before I go…" She said, giggling. "Don't forget to give your Lucario a big kiss today~" She said, and she and Dash laughed. Sir Aaron blushed and stuttered. "Y-yeah… Sure…" He said, and he walked back inside the castle and shut the door.

On the way home, Dash started up another conversation, which was definitely more interesting this time. "Man, mom… I'm really going to miss Be-" His sentence was cut short as he started to glow. They both stopped, and Jennifer's heart rate went skyrocketing. _'This is it…! He's evolving…!' _She said excitedly in her head. As the light began to fade, Jennifer saw her taller, slimmer, feminine son as a Lucario, with puffy fur and… _'No chest spike…? Just like his mother…' _She said, kind of relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about getting stabbed while hugging her son. He stopped glowing completely, and he gasped at his sudden new appearance. His voice was deeper, he was much taller, and instead of having his usual slick, thin fur, he now had puffy, soft fur, which was quite surprising for a Lucario. He stood and admired himself, and also let his mother admire him. "Wow, Dash… You're so… Good looking! I wonder where you got poofy fur from, though…" Jennifer said, petting her son. "I don't know, but I really like the new changes!" He said, now wanting to test his new speed. "Hey, mom! I'll race you home!" He said, and immediately dashed off. "Hey, you little cheater! Come back!" She laughed, and she began to chase down her son.

When the two finally made it home, breathless, Dash opened the door and let Jennifer in. The two got inside and rested on the couch. Jennifer remembered that Dash was going to say something before he evolved. "Oh, son, what were you saying?" Dash wagged his poofy tail and sat up. "Um, that was super fun!?" He said, and Jennifer giggled a bit. "No, silly, before you evolved." Dash thought for a moment, then made a sad expression. "Aww, why'd you have to remind me… I was saying I was going to miss my baby bro. I really am going to miss him so much, though…" He said, looking down at the floor. "Aww, love, it'll be okay. We'll always visit him when we can!" Jennifer reached out to hug her son. He gladly took the hug and whispered in his mother's ear. "I love you, mom… Thank you for all of the good memories. And thanks for allowing Ben to be my brother." Jennifer smiled and blushed. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you're happy with him." The two broke the embrace, and Dash began to wag his tail. "So… When can we see him again?" Jennifer thought about it. "Well… How about next Tuesday?" Dash nodded. "That sounds good to me. Well, in the meantime, how about we watch some TV?" Jennifer used her phycic powers to grab the remote, and turned the TV on.

"Sounds good to me, son."

Well, there we go! There will most CERTAINLY be a part four, so stay tuned!

Hope you enjoyed! 3


	4. The Darkened One

The Darkened One

Yup. Here it is, BIATCHES!

Jenn: Copyrights go to their rightful owners, and no flaming!

Dash: Please enjoy the story!

Back at Sir Aaron's castle…

Dante was tending to Ben alone in his quarters one night, studying his aura. Ben giggled as the Lucario's paws gently rubbed over the baby's body, glowing with a bright, gentle blue light. Dante smiled a bit at the baby. _'I've never seen a child so happy to be with a stranger…' _He thought, as he moved his right paw to the baby's forehead, checking the aura once more. Using the abilities of holding a pencil [as Sir Aaron had taught him], he took brief notes of the aura, writing down its strength and possible effects. _'Let's see… according to my notes, the baby should be stable with his aura… unless something harshly provokes him to use it… But I'm sure even then that without proper training, it will not come to that…' _He thought, thinking of the last time he had seen someone use the arts of the Dark Aura. A flashback suddenly played in his head.

It was a cold night, and there was much terror filling the air as houses were burnt and people screamed. The sky was a very spooky mix of red and black, and the moon had been turned crimson. In the distance, a young girl was calling for her mother, crying. Many dead bodies lied on the ground, some spilling out blood. Sir Aaron and Dante were at a turret of the castle, looking down to see where the threat was coming from. Then, suddenly, Sir Aaron pointed to a house at the center of the town, where a man kicked down a door as he shot dark bolts from his hands, killing a man and a woman. He laughed with a sick, twisted look on his face. "THAT will teach you for not giving me my gold!" The man's voice boomed through the entire town, echoing out into the distance. He was glowing with a purple aura, levitating as he terrorized the citizens. _'Master… All of these dead, innocent people…' _Dante said, his voice trembling a bit. None of these people deserved to die. "I know. We must slay that darkness-poisoned man somehow, but… how? There is a very large chance that we could be very well killed in the process…" Sir Aaron thought, glaring down at the man as he slaughtered yet another civilian. _'Wait… Master, I think I have an idea… You distract him with some Aura Spheres, and I will attack him from behind…' _The intelligent Lucario suggested, looking towards his master with anger still filled in his eyes. "Great idea, Lucario. I will begin the plan." Sir Aaron jumped off of the turret at that, and landed softly on the ground. He then sprinted to the center of town. Dante dashed to the building right behind the darkened man, unnoticed, and waited for his signal to strike. When Sir Aaron got into place, Dante began getting a Bone Rush ready. "Hey! Over here!" Sir Aaron called to the man, who looked back with pure hatred filling his eyes. "WHAT do you want, mortal!?" He said furiously, preparing a Dark Ball. Aaron immediately swung multiple small Aura Spheres at the man, causing him to stagger. Dante pounced when his prey was in position. He jumped behind the man and swung an aura-made Bone staff at the man, twirling it as it made contact with the man's back. He fell over and coughed blood. He wiped his mouth, got back up, looked towards Dante, and screamed loudly and angrily. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed, and he lunged towards the Lucario. He weld a Poisoned dagger, which looked very wicked and threatening. He swung at Dante a few times, only leaving a single scrape on Dante's arm. It hurt, but it was not deep enough to let the poison in. Dante cringed and charged the man again with Bone Rush. This time, he made contact with his face, left arm, right abdomen, and left leg. He managed to cripple his leg, making him fall over. However, the man would not give up that easily. He shot a quick Dark Ball towards Sir Aaron and made contact with his stomach, plowing him to the ground with the amount of force applied to the ball. Lucario gasped as he watched his master fall, and he looked down at the man filled with rage he never knew he had. _'Time to finish this NOW…!' _He screamed, swinging the staff directly at the man's head. The man caught the staff and laughed softly. "You really think… You will take my life THAT easily?" He swung the staff to the right, sending the Lucario on the other end flying. Dante regained his posture quickly, and landed right back on his feet. The aura bone staff disappeared. Dante formed a large Aura Sphere in his paws and sent it flying towards the man. He covered his eyes as the man dissolved into the air with a bright light.

After those events, and after Sir Aaron was restored to full health, it took them at least a year to repair the damages caused to the town, and to send the souls of the lost ones respectively.

The flashback ended, and Dante sighed, regretfully remembering the entire event, as if it had only happened yesterday. _'No… I cannot let that happen again…' _He slowly looked towards the baby, who was now surprisingly asleep while the Lucario day-dreamed. He looked towards a counter, which held a small silver knife in a sheath. He looked back towards the baby. _'…No… Why am I even thinking about doing that…? This is Jennifer's child, and she would be heart-broken if she found out that I killed her son… She would also… Hate me…' _He thought, sadly returning his attention to the child. _'I promised her that I would take good care of her child… Whether or not he is… Another Darkened One…' _He thought, reading the child's aura again. He, of course, expected different results since the child was asleep. His aura was a light green, which meant he was calm, but he still had that dark tint to it. Dante looked back at how the child acted around… Anyone. _'Ben does seem… Quite happy and cheerful for a Darkened One… I wonder if this could be something completely new…?' _He thought, noting down the thought in a small journal.

Back at Jennifer and Dash's house…

The two saw nothing interesting on, and decided to begin eating dinner. "Man, after today's events, I am parched…" Dash said, holding his tummy as it grumbled. "Yeah… I'd better get to the kitchen to make us some supper." With that, she got up and headed towards the kitchen. Dash suddenly stood up. "Mind if I help?" Jennifer nodded. "Why not? Come on, you can help me decide what we're going to have."

After Dash carefully chose what they would eat; Pork chops with beans and salad, he leaned on the counter as he watched his mom prepare the oven and pots. _'She looks so sexy… I wonder why other Lucarios haven't been hitting on her yet…" _He thought, and a question suddenly popped in his head. "Hey, mom?" Jennifer looked towards his son and raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever think that… That 'Dante' guy might… like you?" Jennifer paused, and cocked an ear sideways with confusion. "Well, of course! Me and him have been friends for a while… Why?" Dash shook his head. "No, no… I mean, he might… LIKE you, like you." Jennifer blushed and stuttered, thrown back a bit by the statement. "U-uhh… Well, I've never exactly… Considered it…" She looked nervously around the kitchen, rubbing her neck as she did so. "Mom. Come on. I think he would be a great father! He seems nice enough, anyways… Sure, he may not be as cheerful as Dad always was, but I think he might make a good role-model." Jennifer stopped nervously glancing around and paused. Her son had a point. He was very good at making good impressions on people, and he wasn't actually that bad looking. Sure, he didn't even remotely look like Viktor, and he didn't dress, either. However, she did actually like him quite a lot for friends, and she started to think about it thoroughly. Dash smelled smoke and immediately looked towards the door of the oven. He opened it, and there was a small fire starting. He gasped and grabbed a small towel to try to beat off the flames. Jennifer did not seem weary of the situation at all, as she was still lost in her thoughts. Dash finally beat off the fire and turned down the heat of the oven. He looked towards his mother, who had her mouth ajar and drooling. He snapped his stubby fingers in front of his mother's face, but it didn't seem to help much. "Having some dirty dreams, mom?" Jennifer shook her head back and forth, gaining consciousness once again. She looked over to her son, who was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Nope! Everything's fine, sweetie! Let me put the food in, and we can wait on dinner!" She said, laughing nervously and quickly putting the contents where they were supposed to go.

The two went back into the living room and sat down on the couch once more. "So, mom… When will we go and see Ben again? I'm starting to miss him a lot." Dash said, suddenly faintly worrying about his little brother and what Dante might be figuring out about him. "Well… Would you like to go tomorrow?" Dash wagged his tail and nodded repeatedly. "That sounds great to me!" He almost barked, and Jennifer felt happy that his son would be so eager to see his half-brother, even though she had suspected Dash's current changes to change that.

'_I can't believe it…' _She thought. _'My-Our-Lives are finally, slowly piecing back together… Maybe Dante __will__ become the new father… I will have to ask him soon…' _She figured until then, though, she would have to make sure that Ben is a safe, healthy child. She sighed happily and sat back in the couch, closing her eyes as she dreamed of the four living happily together. Dash copied her movements, also sighing with happiness.

'_I can't wait until then…'_

That ends it for Part Four! Next time, we will finally see Ben again, and some things may be revealed! Stay tuned, and I hope you all enjoyed!

3


End file.
